Naruto the Racer
by Xiantaru
Summary: After the time skip where Narutos is about to become 18, He has fused with Kuubi, and ended up in Tokyo for a while to learn how to drift. What will be like now when he returns to Konoha. Not sure on pairings OOC and deffinatly AU R&R. i suck a summaries


Ok this is one of my tries at a Fanfic I thought would be interesting. I don't own Naruto

Basically Narutos become a powerful Ninja and an equal in drifting to Shawn the new 'Dk'

**Chapter 1-The night before**

Naruto sighed as he came out of the bathroom. He had just gotten out of the shower It felt great being back in this part of the country but it also had its faults. There were little to no roads that they could travel on and those were small so Naruto didn't have to much fun not being able to go around corners since there were almost none. It also made him remember his life when he was younger… something he had almost forgot was the weird or scared looks people gave him and occasionally the hateful ones. They were close enough to Konoha that was sure as the Hokage had made a public announcement of him being a demon vessel before he left. But he hadn't stayed to see what his friends thought he had to train.He was to afraid that they'd hate him or be afraid of him after that. When in fact they realised what was truly happening. Why they always hated Naruto, why he didnt have parents and why he was running away, no none of the Ninjas hated him for it. In fact it made them want to be stronger like Naruto had, He had kept an evil demon subsided all his life and went on like there wasnt much of a problem.

When they found out he was gone Tsunade could bee seen looking out on the balcony of her office with tears running down her cheeks. She had only told them so that they would understand what he truly had done for all of them. Only the ninja group really understood him with a new light and when they went to try and make up at least somewhat of the sorries they felt they deserved him. They only found a house with an empty closet and no Naruto but a note saying he was off training so he could bring Sasuke back for Sakura.

**Flashback**

The original plan was to go and train for three years but it became five. Orochimaru didn't try to steal Sasuke's body like they thought he would have. Instead it seemed he was going to wait until he was more mature, but then again they didn't have all the details.

Maybe Sasuke found out and wouldn't let him.

Naruto had learned a lot and became very powerful but never showed it. He had unfortunately had a run in with the Akatsuki during his second year of training and was injured beyond repair. The only way to survive was the hardest thing he had to choose

A fusion with Kyuubi he would be a hanyou but could hide his appearance to look more like a human if he needed to. But if the village found out it would be nothing but chaos and total havoc from then on for him in that village. They wouldn't let him stay if they knew that much was obvious but he had to make his decision.

Either he could live and continue to protect his precious people or he could of course die

But that would of course make his friends even more angry that he was sure. Well he couldn't die that was what he decided he didn't want anyone to hate him for dying at least if he was alive he could see his precious people and make sure they were safe.

He Went through with it he couldn't die yet he hadn't kept his promises yet

Jiraiya had helped him get inot a safe spot while trying to treat him when all of a sudden Narutos nody became encased with red chakra that grew brighter till Jiraiya had to shield his eyes…when it died down hen looked and saw what had become of Naruto and he felt ashamed that he hadn't been able to help protect him especially here. They had left Konoha to try and hide which failed horribly and now his student who was more like a grandson had became what Everyone in the village would declare as the Kyuubi Reincarnates true form and that he truly was a demon but he didn't have time for this he had to get out of here before they regrouped or sent more members to get Naruto.

One week Later

It was unlike anything he believed his senses were beyond comprehension when everything had been finished. His strength and powers were Far greater than they had been and he laughed he was almost able to take Jiraiya last week if this was just the beginning of his power now he couldn't wait for the future.' Then he remembered that after a horrible straining day of training they were ambushed and he had fused in an attempt to stay alive. Had he changed? He couldn't tell he cant see his face or anything in this room but he figured he looked much different his muscles were powerful yet they were lean and he could punch with speed that easily rivaled Lee's when he opened a gate or two. He felt awed that he had become that much more powerful from the fusion but he felt wrong 'was he not cheating by not obtaining this on his own? Oh well hed have to do that later he needed to see what shape he was in. He had unfortunately only been able to absorb up to 4 'tails' or so.' Well that's a good start right?' He wondered just how strong Kyuubi must have been to take down no wonder the thing was feared if this was a little over a third what could the full thing do. He shuttered he didn't want to think about that right now. Then he figured out that his 'sensei' wasn't there so he chose to find him

He got up and went to open the door and had the biggest surprise in his entire life

There was the city known as Tokyo but he didn't know that at the time. 'Jiraiya had brought him here but where was here?' His part of the country was ancient compared to this place. He shut the door there was now way he'd be able to find the peeping pervert in this place. Well that meant he would have to wait. That is until he heard a loud Vroooooom! He hadn't heard anything like that before so he got up and saw one of the shiniest most colorful caravans ever. Or that's what he thought. Until he heard the kyuubi say **"That's a Car Kit, damn your dumb, I can't believe half of the things you never caught on to." ** "What? AGHH!! Kuubi what the hells going on.?How can you call me kit? Were we combined? Do we share a mind now? What's a car?" Kyuubi sighed how anyone could ask so many questions so fast was beyond him but of course Naruto was the best at surprising people "**See you are dumb your body can't handle everything at once you know. As for what's going on I cant really say I woke up when you did kit. Besides you what 14 years almost 15 you are a K-I-T Kit, Kit, Kit I'm ancient compared to you. I cant really say we share a mind we don't think together we were different should you know and I think you have control. Though we can share thing much easier now than before man that cage was cramped, anyways The most I can truly do is try to help with strategies and such which is good otherwise wed be dead soon you never think before you act, and with my knowledge of skills and such I easily surpass that of your friend Shikimaru. Oh about the car well your part of the country is more about fighting and Ninjas than technology this parts the opposite. A car is a machine that can travel three to four times faster than Fuzzy Brows with ease."** Naruto's Jaw hit the ground as the fox continued something that fast was truly amazing. He spent the next day or two sleeping to be able to soak up all the information Kyuubi had given him. He didn't want to miss it or get distracted. This place was so weird looking it was inspiring. He didn't dream instead he talked and saw photos of the land as Kyuubi explained a little bit about each decade or so and showed him how the pictures had little life then before he knew it he was seeing Tokyo as Kyuubi called it.

After that The Kyuubi had explained a lot to him about this part of the world and now he could at least figure out where he was going and see things without gaping for the most part. He had found Jiraiya and had to accompany him on a 'research' trip.That old pervert had dumped him in a room and was never around when he was awake so instead of training or making sure his student was ok he researched. But it was way to hard here he had to keep his pen and notepad and would be obvious if he did it in the girls bathroom using henge. But all the girls seemed to move in huge numbers at night and partied. Jiraiya started to love this town more and more but he needed Naruto to get him in. Bait if you will. Naruto was 16 he was at that age surely no one would call him an old pervert if he was there to make sure his 'grandson' had an escourt. Naruto's thoughts weren't the best he thought he was going to hate it. Sure he liked the opposite sex but also respected them if they wanted you to see them naked they would run around naked. He didn't like the idea but maybe he could get to more training if he helped the old pervert. He had later found out that he had only been brought because the people there were more of his age group but that didn't matter because he loved this place it was full of the cars that he had grown to like. Watching them go up and down the streets were cool they looked like some random uniform pattern. Especially the ones that raced the sounds and excitement got to him he could so farr enough to see who one and always cheered. He was walking around checking out all the cool cars ubti he saw it and continued to shout "THE HULK" That's where he met Twink, who was trying to sell kids a snickers bar but was having difficulty. Then he turned around who was messing with his ride?

Some weird looking kid he decide to speak up "You like it huh yeah my cars awesome like that, Hey since we like the hulk how bouts some candy or some new shoes?"

"Nah… You got Ramen?" Twink looked at him like he was retarded. They were in Tokyo where couldn't you find Ramen? "I can get you some but Ill need the pay upfront"

Naruto gave him some money enough for 3 bowls he figured. Twink was again looking at him like he was stupid" How much do you want jeez man" "Three bows or so why is that not enough?" Twink shut up if this kid was a sucker than whatever that was fine by him three packets for ramen for 2 bucks was a good profit they weren't worth a quarter here so that was good amount he thought. Not big bucks but still a big profit in the end run. That's when he saw Shawn looking him over usually he would leave him alone on this thing but Shawn wouldn't let him rip people off too much or if he thought they were nice. He sighed well might as well help he thought this guy will just have to help me later on. He could see Shawn liked him why? Now that was a different story

"Actually this is worth like ten bowls" "WHAT! Are you serious man that means the whole time the old man… he's … no … he … wouldn't would he… why?" Shawn walked up "Hey kid what's wrong?" Naruto hadn't been able to understand what he said until Kyuubi flooded his mind and all of a sudden he had a translator. He didn't know it but Kyuubi did so he tried to do his best. "Nothing much I guess just remembering the past." Shawn looked at him he couldn't place it but he liked the kid maybe it was his attitude it was encouraging and funny to make you feel better and laugh more. "Well what ya doin here I didn't see your car where is it?" Naruto pouted "You have a car?"

"Well ya who doesn't I mean we do usually get our licensed at this age, Why you mean you don't have a car?" Naruto shook his head not only did he not have one but to find that he could so easily at this point made it even worse why would Konoha not recognize these great things and let them be introduced. It wasn't fair everyone else always had something over him even in Konoha they had recently started using cell phones after the introduction of more shops and things Tsunade had allowed for the village to grow.

"Unfortunately I wouldn't know anything about that im way to poor to afford any of this especially a car." Shawn couldn't help it he remembered what it was like for him but he found help from Han and Twink, and ever since Han had died he tried to enjoy the finner things in life like Han did. So he said "Well we cant have that if your gonna be hanging here, especially with us, Come on lets go show me what you can do" he tossed some keys to Naruto it wasn't Shawn's best car but it was still a nice one. Naruto stared in disbelief no one had been so friendly towards him much less had he ever been presented with something like this in his life it took him a while to talk "I'm sorry but until last week I didn't even know what a car was. How am I supposed to show you anything about one that you don't already know?" This trip was getting worse by the moment Naruto thought

"Well first you open the door come on hurry up I aint got all night ya know" Naruto was shocked again but recovered faster this time and he wasn't gonna let this opportunity pass him up." Yeah, yeah I'm coming." and with that the lessons began.

And that's how it had started he met Shawn after that and like Han had taken Shawn under his wing he took Naruto under his. From then until just recently they stayed there Naruto still trained yes but with the fusion it wasn't as necessary. In his meantime he raced until he became as good as Shawn or that's what they say. Naruto never tried to show him up or challenge him he felt there was no need he just loved the feeling he got from driving no need to seriously race against Shawn it wasn't life or death and he would race but neither really tried too hard. Plus Shawn was the one who made this all possible he owed him a lot yet Shawn didn't want payment Naruto didn't understand it all he wanted was favors, so he complied he wouldn't try to beat him after all he had received he didn't want anything to happen to Shan. Unless Shawn wanted him too race him seriously he wouldn't, he respected him too much. So they gave him a different Nickname Tricky Fox was what they called him and everyone who knew about drifting knew this name as well as DK.

**End flashback**

He was torn, In Tokyo no one feared and hated him they might be annoyed with his attitude sometimes but never hated him. Now back here in this part of the world he could feel the hatred again. But only form the ones who learned of his name here they had known what he was a vessel not anymore though he wasn't going to share that.If this village had heard he assumed the entire Fire country knew. He looked completely redefined from the way he used to look when he was a kid His 18th birthday was in 3 days

He was now taller with more physique and his hair had hints of red at the bottom.That was with his attributes hidden if you could call them that his tiald were up to 5 now due to the lack of major training but he didn't mind as much his hanyou form was a weird one he would get these Kitsune ears on top of his head and his pupils became slits he also found that he had clays and his feet were bigger now. But he went around looking like a human. People thought he was a ghost of the forth at first and all the girls clinged to him now he thought in Tokyo the only reason girls liked him was because of his reputation. While that was a big factor Kyuubi also said that since he was in puberty his body made a Pheromone and it would only get stronger until he mated.. He found out that the merging caused his body to make it know that it was available and the girls did plenty of browsing. But once he was asked his name they left him. Which that was fine with him what did he expect coming back to this part of the world right why would this place be anything like the place he had just left. Unlike in Tokyo his name would just make more join the fanclub because he rivaled the DK. Oh well at least tomorrow he'd be home. What a day that was going to be. He would need a house with a garage now or make one his car looked a lot like Hans or that was what he was told only his had a faded image of a fox on it and had more sponsored stuff on it than what Hans did. Jiraiya would probably make him make it big enough for his car too that old pervert. He had only got it because Naruto felt it was a way to repay him for all of the techniques he had learned. The old man was an amateur at best if you considered his racing abilities. But the old man only did that so he could be 'friend's' with Naruto and the DK at the club he did need some rep to be allowed in often and the only reason he got so many girls for his research was because of Naruto's reputation all of them followed him and DK like lovesick puppies. None the less his car was similar to the Honda Shawn had gotten from Han only it had a painting of a frog summon on it.

Yup tomorrow was gonna be a big day of work, making up lost time, and at the end loneliness. Yup just opposite of his recent lifestyle, Oh well best get some sleep he thought. But then Jiraiya bust through the door and walked to the other bed and laid down and went to sleep. It seemed the pervert was having trouble getting his research than he had recently, Of course girls weren't aware of Naruto and his reputation they though he was a demon and that just made it harder for him. But it wasn't the kids fault after all he thought. Heck its not like he asked for that burden, but he carried it none the less. Well he would try to make his day enjoyable tomorrow before they returned and he had to make sure his package was delivered and was ok after all he had gotten Naruto some 'Custom' things for his car.

Ok ima End it Here sorry if it was kinda fast but I cant reveal everything yet or I cant let him remember it more in the future. Please no Flames I hope you enjoyed

read and Review, but you can give pointers or what you thing would help this is one of my first tries at a story


End file.
